


Express Elevators and Boyfriend Privileges

by saite_x3



Series: Power Couple [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Frotting, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26415607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saite_x3/pseuds/saite_x3
Summary: Kuroo is the CEO of Bouncing Ball Ltd., and Kenma is the company's largest shareholder. Kuroken Power Couple AU.Another late-night, after hours office visit leads to panting, moaning, and other steamy events.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Power Couple [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841236
Comments: 2
Kudos: 169





	Express Elevators and Boyfriend Privileges

“Going up,” the robotic, female voice chimed in the elevator before the steel doors slid closed. Kenma immediately felt himself being lifted at a swift velocity. The express elevator served its purpose, and it had its benefits, too. 

He especially enjoyed the fact that it skipped everything from the 2nd to the 59th floor, so he could go straight to the 60th floor without picking up any unwanted strangers along the way.

Actually, it was also the _only_ way to access the top floor in the 60-story highrise that contained Bouncing Ball Ltd. And, that was the same floor that held the CEO’s office, Kuroo’s office. The only people who were even allowed to use the express elevator were the CEO himself, a few of his close staff, and, of course, his boyfriend.

Kenma smiled fondly at the thought. He and Kuroo had been dating for five years now, but even after all those years, every day they spent together still excited him as much as the day Kuroo asked him out.

The fact that Kenma was Bouncing Ball Ltd.’s largest shareholder and practically owned the company probably had a hand in giving him access to the coveted express elevator, but he liked to think it was Kuroo granting him special boyfriend privileges. 

“Sixtieth Floor,” the voice chimed over the elevator’s speaker. Kenma stepped out and strode across the empty hallway until he was face-to-face with the solid, double doors that led to Kuroo’s office. The secretary’s desk guarding the entrance was already empty and abandoned since it was well past working hours.

Kenma inhaled deeply through his nose, then exhaled through his mouth with an audible breath. Grabbing a doorknob in each hand, he swung the doors open and marched inside. 

It took Kuroo a moment to realize he was no longer alone in his office. Kenma had already made his way to the middle of the expansive room when the overworked CEO finally looked up from scattered documents and found his boyfriend standing there.

“Oi, Kenma,” Kuroo exclaimed as soon as his eyes landed on him. “What’re you doing here? I texted you about working overtime tonight.”

Kenma found that he couldn’t hold Kuroo’s gaze for long. He quickly shifted his eyes to a corner of the room instead and began chewing at his bottom lip.

“Yeah, but…” His soft voice trailed off. He wasn’t sure if Kuroo could even hear him. “I didn’t think we’d spend the _whole_ day apart. Especially today…”

“I know, babe. I know,” Kuroo said gently. “Look, I’m really sorry, okay? I promise I’ll make it up to you. I’ll take tomorrow off, and we’ll spend all day together.”

Kenma’s eyes flicked back to Kuroo, and golden eyes pierced hazel ones from across the room. He shot his boyfriend a sour look, cheeks slightly puffed and a noticeable pout to his lips. “That’s not good enough. And, what’s the point if we don’t do something special _today?”_

Kuroo stared up at him with pleading eyes. “Please, Kenma. Tell me how I can make it up to you.”

The partial-blond started to take slow, purposeful steps toward the desk until it was the only thing between them. “Well,” he started, the anger from his voice now gone and replaced with a playful slyness. 

He placed a pointed fingertip on the tabletop and dragged it along the desk’s surface as he took steady, deliberate strides around the piece of furniture. Once he found himself at Kuroo’s side, he leaned over to whisper into his boyfriend’s ear, “There’s still time to make _this day_ special.”

Kuroo raised a suspicious eyebrow at Kenma. “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“I already prepared myself before I came here,” Kenma continued in his hushed voice, so soft and quiet it tickled Kuroo’s ear.

Kenma stood up straight again and looked down to find Kuroo’s mouth agape with eyes wider than ¥500 coins. He waited patiently for his boyfriend to exit .jpg mode. 

“Kuro,” Kenma said with a slight tilt of his head, eyebrows lifted curiously. “You’re not saying anything…”

Kuroo blinked a couple of times and finally looked at Kenma, as if his brain had just been rebooted. “Oh, sorry, babe. I was just screaming internally.”

Kenma raised the sleeve of his hoodie in front of his mouth and giggled softly. “You’re still such a dork.” 

“Yeah, but you love this dork,” Kuroo taunted with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

“Unfortunately,” Kenma replied with his own teasing smile.

“Hey,” Kuroo said gently, raising a cupped hand to rest tenderly on Kenma’s cheek. “I love you, and I want to make today special, too.” He then proceeded to clear off the mess of paperwork from his desk and tapped the surface with his hand while beaming a proud smile up at his boyfriend. 

Kenma took his cue and hopped up to sit on the desk, facing Kuroo with legs dangling over the edge. The tall CEO stood up from his swivel chair and sent it careening backwards with a firm push of his wrist.

He placed broad hands, still calloused from years of playing volleyball, on either side of Kenma’s face, but the touch was so soft—so gentle—that Kenma didn’t mind how rough the skin felt. 

Kuroo tilted his head down and placed a soft kiss against Kenma’s waiting lips. He pulled back to flash an adoring smile at his boyfriend, but Kenma seemed to have other plans in mind. 

The partial-blond wrapped slim fingers around Kuroo’s necktie and pulled their faces together until the tips of their noses were less than a centimeter apart. “Let’s not waste any more time,” Kenma breathed before crashing his hungry lips against Kuroo’s. 

Kuroo placed a hand firmly on the desk to steady himself while returning as much desire, craving, and lust into the kiss as he was receiving from the carnal kitten.

Kenma slid the fingers of his free hand through Kuroo’s hair to tangle in waves of raven hair. His mind was swimming, heady with passion. He barely noticed Kuroo biting lightly at his bottom lip, seeking permission to enter. 

With a soft gasp, Kenma’s lips parted, and a deft tongue invaded the now open territory. He allowed Kuroo to explore every crevice of his mouth—he’d even let his boyfriend explore every part of his body, if he wanted—because he was Kuroo’s. And, every last piece of Kenma belonged to him.

Finally releasing Kuroo's tie, Kenma's hands quickly moved south to start making work of his belt buckle and pants. Kuroo pulled back from their kiss, breaking contact so they could focus on reaching a less-clothed state. 

After pulling the hoodie and t-shirt over Kenma’s head, Kuroo began to make quick work of his own tie and unbuttoned his shirt. With his powerful chest and abs exposed, he was about to take the piece of clothing off and toss it to the floor when he felt slender fingers wrap around his wrist. 

“Leave it on, Kuro,” Kenma requested with pleading, golden eyes. “It’s kind of hot when you look like a boss.”

A naughty, cheshire cat-like grin appeared on Kuroo’s face. “Sure thing, babe. Anything for you,” he promised before rolling the crisp, white sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows, exposing powerful, athletic forearms that made Kenma drool whenever he saw them.

Kuroo quickly slid both pants and underwear down his thick, muscled thighs in one sweeping motion. Finally liberated from the restraining clothing, his erection sprung free, standing tall like a proud soldier. 

He looked over and saw Kenma’s cock was also fully hard and waiting, hot to the touch and contrasting against the pale, smooth skin of his stomach. Kuroo devoured the sight of his boyfriend undone before him. 

Sliding open one of the lower drawers of his desk, Kuroo pulled out a wrapped condom and bottle of lube. He squirted out some of the slick substance to warm in his hand while he moved to stand between Kenma’s knees.

The partial-blond scooted himself forward until he was sitting on the edge of the desk, their hardened lengths pressed against one another. The combined heat coming from their loins was enough to make either of them feel like they were going to combust. 

After smearing the lube on both of their cocks, Kuroo planted firm hands on the slim juncture where Kenma’s hips met his waist and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “Kenma, I’d like you to do it this time,” he said quietly, but his voice was threaded with wanton desire. His words sounded like something mixed between a command and a plea.

Kenma quirked an eyebrow at the taller man. “But, my hands are too small to fit around both of us. That’s why you usually do it, Kuro.”

Kuroo rolled his hips forward, impatient to feel some kind of friction, and earned himself an illicit moan from his boyfriend. “It’s okay to use two hands, babe,” he reassured with a throaty groan of his own. 

Kenma looked at him skeptically, but his desire to be touched outweighed any hesitations. Utilizing all ten of his slim fingers, nimble and dexterous from years spent as the volleyball team’s setter, he encompassed both of their cocks within his hands. 

Not used to being in this position, Kenma's strokes started off slow and awkward, but soon he began to pick up a rhythmic pace. And, it felt _good_. His hands glided easily over their hot, throbbing lengths, and precum mingled with slippery lube.

With hands still grasping needily at Kenma’s waist, Kuroo concentrated on leaving bruising lovemarks across his skin, imprinting signs of possession on his boyfriend’s body. Dark hickies blossomed on Kenma’s neck, shoulder, and collarbone. 

Kuroo was about to place his next bruising kiss on the sensitive spot at the base of Kenma's throat, but couldn’t focus and began to lose his composure as he felt himself about to come. “Fuuuuuuuuuu-” He released a depraved groan from deep within his throat.

Just at that moment, Kenma’s hands disappeared from their cocks. “Kuro,” he said between his own lustful pants. He looked up at his boyfriend with half-lidded bedroom eyes, clearly full of carnal desire. “I want you inside me when we come.”

The edging was almost too much for Kuroo to bear. Panting breathlessly, he gave his boyfriend a quick nod and took a step back away from the desk. “Turn around, Kenma,” he commanded between gasps of air. 

Kenma lowered himself from the desk and spun around until Kuroo was towering behind him. He braced both hands on the tabletop surface when Kuroo leaned over and murmured into his ear, “Bend over lower.”

The partial-blond complied and bent at the waist until his bare chest was pressed against the desk. The contact felt so frigid against his heated skin. Fiery blood rushed through his body, his cock, and his ears, the pulsing so loud it was deafening. 

An audible gasp escaped Kenma’s lips when he felt the head of Kuroo's length tease his entrance. He had no idea when Kuroo had ripped open the foil and put on the condom. Kenma was so blissed out that time became blurry.

“Wow, you really did prepare yourself earlier,” Kuro said, mildly surprised. 

Kenma didn’t have to turn around to know Kuroo’s signature smirk was plastered on his face. “Did you think I was lying?” A scowl, more playful than mad, adorned his own features.

“I’m just a little surprised, is all. It’s not like you.”

Kuroo continued to tease Kenma with just the tip of his head, and it was unbearable. He easily won lewd moans from his boyfriend's pert mouth. The shorter man tried to swing his hips backwards, but each time, Kuroo quickly pulled back, successfully avoiding him.

“Not so fast, eager kitty. Not until you say please,” he teased wickedly.

Kenma quickly swung his head over his shoulder to shoot Kuroo a dirty look. “Are you being serious right now?”

“Oh yes, so serious,” he said with the most devilish grin. Kuroo licked his lips at the sight of a sexually-frustrated Kenma before him. “C’mon, babe. I thought this is what you wanted.”

Kuroo slowly rubbed the head of his cock against Kenma’s lewd hole once more and earned himself a throaty groan from his boyfriend.

“Pleaseeee,” Kenma begged, his voice wavering as he began to lose all reasoning. He couldn’t think straight anymore, and desire consumed his whole body. All he knew is that he wanted— _needed_ —to feel Kuroo, to have his boyfriend inside himself, now.

At that, Kuroo swiftly entered Kenma and rolled his hips forward until his length was buried to the hilt.

Kenma threw his head back, his long, blond-tipped hair making sweeping arcs in the air before cascading down the back of his shoulders, Kuroo uttered reassuring shushes between the wet kisses he peppered along Kenma’s spine.

Once Kenma was acclimated to him, Kuroo wasted no time moving his hips and increasing his thrusts until the pair were both rapidly approaching climax. 

He had a talent for giving Kenma exactly what he wanted, without the younger man having to tell him through words. And, this was just what Kenma wanted that night—sex, hard and fast and almost painfully pleasurable.

Kuroo gripped Kenma’s waist with one hand, grasping at the smooth, pale skin so tightly it was sure to leave bruises the next day. He reached his free hand around his boyfriend’s lithe body until he was able to envelope Kenma’s length with his long, supple fingers.

Chest still to the desk, Kenma’s arms lay in front of his face and his own hands balled up into fists that shuddered, along with the rest of his body, under Kuroo’s touch.

With a shift of his hips, Kuroo’s cock now entered Kenma at a different angle, and with every thrust he hit that sweet spot that made the partial-blond scream in pleasure. Kuroo didn’t miss his mark a single time. The strokes of his hand along Kenma’s length matched the rhythm of his hips perfectly. 

Kenma’s mix of pants and moans mingled with the taller man’s erotic grunts and groans until it was louder than the slap of skin that echoed in the spacious office.

Kenma shut his eyes tightly as he felt his climax build. “Kuro, aah, Kuroooo,” he moaned loudly. Tremors wracked his body as he came.

“Fuck, Kenma,” Kuroo exclaimed himself, his own climax following immediately.

Kenma shot out sticky cum across the surface of the desk while Kuroo released his own stream of hot seed.

After milking the last bit of his orgasm, Kuroo's thrusting came to an eventual stop, but he remained connected to Kenma until his boyfriend’s trembling subsided. 

“Babe, you okay,” he asked after catching his breath, concern evident in his voice.

Still overwhelmed with endorphins and oxytocin as his body started to recover from the intense orgasm, all Kenma could manage was a small nod of his head.

A smile of relief graced Kurro’s lips before he slowly and carefully pulled out. After tying off and discarding the condom, he reached into the same drawer from earlier and grabbed a convenient pack of wet wipes.

Kuroo gingerly wiped at the cum that stuck to Kenma's stomach with such gentle care, almost as if he treasured his boyfriend more than anything else in this world—which he did. 

No matter how many years they knew each other, Kuroo’s soft, sweet considerations still surprised Kenma. His chest felt like it would burst, unable to contain his whole heart because it swelled tremendously from how much he loved Kuroo.

After Kuroo finished cleaning the both of them from all traces of cum and lube, or at least as best he could with the supplies available in his office, Kenma had enough strength returned to him that he could sit back up on desk again. 

He offered Kuroo a warm smile that nearly caused the taller man’s demise with its serene brilliance. “Thank you, Kuro,” he said softly.

Kuroo pressed a tender kiss to his boyfriend’s temple. “Happy anniversary, babe.”

“Happy anniversary,” Kenma repeated back to him, glad he finally got to spend some time with Kuroo on this particular day. 

“You know, I’m still planning on taking tomorrow off,” Kuroo started, the usual teasing cadence of his voice returning. “Once we get home, we can keep going all night long… And, all day tomorrow.” A familiar smug grin crossed his mischievous lips.

A vivid blush crept up Kenma’s face, reheating his post-coital, cooled skin. “Kuro,” he started to protest.

The taller man let out a hearty chuckle. “I’m kidding,” he placated. “We can just lay around and cuddle if you’d rather do that instead.”

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Kenma said, the adoring smile never leaving his face. “Maybe after a couple more rounds.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate it, and I hope you liked what you read :3
> 
> You can also find me on Twitter [@saite_x3](www.twitter.com/saite_x3)


End file.
